Bone Domain (5e Cleric Archetype)
Bone Domain Clerics of the conjuration domain are clerics that had studied in the schools of summoners, however they are more religious than their summoner counterparts, still using divine magic but taking some of the conjuration capabilities of the summoners. Gods who reside over this domain are typically gods of magic (such as Isis, Hecate, or Anulap). Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies When you join this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency in heavy armor and one set of artisan's tools. Waste Not Starting at 1st level, you have learned how to create tools, weapons, and armor out of bones. During a short or long rest, you can harvest bone and hide from a Small or larger beast, dragon, humanoid or monstrosity. If you harvest from a creature during a short rest, you can create any simple weapon or 1d4 blowgun needles. If you harvest from a creature during a long rest, you can create a shield, any martial weapon, or 2d4 arrows or crossbow bolts. The weapons are shakily built, and on a roll of 1 on an attack roll, the weapon shatters. Channel Divinity: Raise Bones Starting at 2nd level, as a 1-minute ritual in which you expend your Channel Divinity, you can raise a skeleton that serves you from a corpse of a humanoid or a pile of bones. Your GM has the skeleton's statistics. The skeleton listens to your commands and rolls for initiative on its own, and lasts until you take a short or long rest, at which point restoring your divine magic causes the skeleton to fall into a pile of bones. The skeleton gains the following benefits. * Its hit point maximum increases by an amount equal to twice your cleric level. * It is immune to being turned. * It is not counted as being undead for the purpose of healing spells. * It uses your proficiency bonus instead of its own, and adds your Wisdom modifier to its attack and damage rolls instead of its Strength or Dexterity modifiers. * It adds its proficiency bonus to its armor class. Channel Divinity: Shield the Dead Beginning at 6th level, as an action, you can present your symbol to a friendly undead creature within 30 feet of yourself that can hear you. The creature gains temporary hit points equal to twice your cleric level, and can instantly make one weapon attack as a reaction. While the creature has these temporary hit points, it has advantage on saving throws against being turned, and is not counted as being undead for the purpose of healing spells. Transferred Strike At 8th level, you can transfer necromantic energy through your skeletons. Once on each of your skeleton's turns, when a skeleton raised by your Channel Divinity: Raise Bones hits a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Otherworldly Avatar At 17th level, you are able to make your Conjured Otherworlder become exceedingly mighty. As an action, while your Conjured Otherworlder is within 30 feet of yourself, you can give it the following perks for one minute. * It increases in one size, as if affected by the enlarge/reduce spell. * It is resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * It is affected by your Channel Divinity: Bless Being After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Category:Archetypes